the college years
by cizzi-B
Summary: a series of one shots focusing on bonnie and damon's time in dalcrest college,right up to graduation
1. Chapter 1

Jealous Damon

Bonnie needed coffee, or at least some form of caffeine. The dance class she was talking at dalcrest had really taken it out of her. She needed a boost to get through the next lecture she had in less than an hour.

Bonnie limped across the quad on legs that ached terribly, towards the campus coffee shop. When she reached there she nearly sighed in pleasure as the smell of coffee hit her nostrils.

She was lucky there wasn't much of crowd, just a few jocks discussing football stats and some writer types typing furiously on laptops. There was no queue and bonnie had her coffee boost within minutes.

Bonnie dropped her gear bag to the floor and herself in a comfy chair in the corner. After taking a sip of her coffee that had plenty of milk and sugar, she closed her eyes and slid slightly back in her chair. When she opened them, her eyes were met with a blond haired, blue eyed boy grinning at her.

"Coffee good?" the boy asked his grin still firmly in place.

"Uh-huh" bonnie laughed, nodding her head. He was kind of cute…in a way. A jock bonnie guessed from the jacket he was wearing with the dalcrest crest and how generally athletic he looked.

"I'm dean by the way" he said, holding his hand out for her to shake

"Bonnie" she answered the unasked question, shaking his hand

"So how long have you been at dalcrest?" dean asked in a polite tone

"Just a few months, you?" bonnie responded. From there they slipped into a comfortable conversation about college life. Different parties, football games and occasionally classes. Everything was going great until Damon showed up.

She felt him before she saw his presence before she saw him in all his black attired glory. When she did dare a sideways glance at Damon, she could have sworn she saw jealousy mixed with anger on his perfect face, but it was replaced quickly with an arrogant smirk as he made his way over to Bonnie's table.

"Hello bonnie" Damon greeted before turning his full gaze on dean "you're going to leave now, big exam to study for, right?" Damon said, dean fully under his control. Dean just nodded in response to Damon's order.

"Oh and while your at it, get rid of those blonde highlights your fooling no one" Damon added. Dean just nodded again as he left the table.

"Damon, what was that about?" bonnie asked trying to keep her voice as calm as possible "we were just talking"

"Maybe you were, but he wasn't" Damon quipped. Bonnie's only response to this was to raise a single eyebrow.

"Look he didn't have good intentions" bonnie raised both eyebrows now. she was surprised Damon understood the term "good intentions" then again the road to hell was paved with them… still though, Bonnie was mad. She loved Damon, truly she did, but he loved Elena, or at least she thought so…she had to move on, but how could she do that if he kept showing up like this?

"Still," she finally responded "you had no right to do that"

Damon rolled his eyes "please, you could do better, mutt even would have been better"

"There's nothing wrong with matt" bonnie defended

"Well, no. theoretically." Damon said, slight sarcasm in his tone.

Bonnie sighed in frustration. "Just don't do anything like that again, ok" she demanded

"Ok, I promise. But your not really mad are you redbird?" Damon asked, stroking the half of Bonnie's arm that was lying on the table.

"n-no" bonnie answered, though she wasn't really sure what she was saying. She was too distracted by the pale skin of Damon's hand against her own equally pale skin.

"Good" Damon said, leaning back in his chair, turning his 250 kilowatt smile on bonnie.

"Seriously though Damon," bonnie said, shaking herself out of Damon's spell "you can't-"she was getting worked up again. Damon calmed her down one of the only ways he know. He kissed her.

(_Well how was it? good or bad? let me know and review. I know I only updated aftermath yesterday, hope its not weird I'm posting this now…) _

.


	2. Chapter 2

enlightenment

Bonnie loved parties. Not just because it was an excuse to show off her new clothes (in this case a strapless black baby doll top and grey skinny jeans) or check out boys. Bonnie loved how a party was like a free pass from all the problems in her life, if only for a little while. How even for a few hours she could focus on her make up and hair, and forget whatever else was going on.

Bonnie had been using parties as a free pass since she was fourteen and actually started getting invited to them. The party tonight was no different. it was being held in some frat house called alpha beta. Bonnie had jumped at the chance when she got the invitation; it was her chance to wipe the dean incident, as it had became known in her head, from her memory. What had upset her most was the fact that after Damon had sent dean away, had kissed her sending a familiar sweetness through her, and she asked about Elena and his feelings towards her, he hadn't given her an answer. At least that's what she told herself. She would never admit that what upset her most was herself. That she loved him still.

But she wasn't thinking about that now, not at the party. She was dancing alone, but she didn't feel alone. The flow and beat of the music was keeping her company. She was perfectly happy, swaying to the beat on the make-shift dance floor of the frat house living room, a contented smile on her face.

Her bubble of bliss was shattered, and she was pulled into the real world by a soft seductive chuckle that could only belong to one person. Damon

"Are you laughing at me Damon?" bonnie asked, smiling slightly. _Damm it_ she thought, _I'm supposed to be mad at him! _But bonnie never could stay mad at Damon, how could you stay mad at someone you loved?

"No, redbird, of course not. You're a brilliant dancer, and you know it. I was laughing at how content you looked. I wish I could be made happy as easily" Damon was drinking bonnie in with his midnight eyes, from simple flat red pumps to the loose curls that fell from her simple pony tail and framed her heart-shaped face. The wide smile he was giving her, that revealed perfect white teeth, was making her hyper-aware of the bare skin of her arms and shoulders

"Maybe you should join me" bonnie suggested. Her voice came out sounding flirtatious, much to the chargin of Bonnie's sensible side.

"If you insist, kitten" Damon replied. His smile seemed to widen at Bonnie's suggestion.

Before bonnie knew it, she was in Damon's arms and could feel his cold hands through the filmy material of her baby-doll top. Hands that somehow still managed to make her feel warm and safe. They stood like that for a minute, in each others arms, in amongst the crowd. They looked like a normal couple. Except of course they weren't. They were a vampire and witch.

Maybe it was the party atmosphere, but bonnie thought it was time to be brave.

"Where do I stand, Damon?" she sighed into his shoulder "do you love Elena?"

"Yes. But it would never work. She's in love with Stefan and, well, I'm love with you"

Bonnie pulled herself slightly away from Damon, a cautious joy in her eyes "do you mean that, Damon?"

"Of course," Damon cupped her face in his hands and met her chocolate brown eyes with his own midnight black ones "did you ever doubt it?"

"I won't anymore" she answered solemnly, still holding his gaze. Damon kissed the top of her head at the words and pulled her back into him.

"Ha-ha," Damon chuckled. Bonnie could feel the soft vibrations of it in his chest against her face, "this song is perfect" it was.

"_It was always you, falling for me, now there's always time,_

_I'm the light blinking at the end of the road, blink back to let me know"_

(So there you have it, a short one shot, sorry about that but school is kind of hectic at the moment. The song is always, by panic! At the disco. You should listen to its brilliant. As always I do not own vampire diaries. reviews would be nice…


	3. Chapter 3

Jealous Damon part 2

Damon Salvatore grinned as he surveyed the hoards of teenagers as they made there way to classes or simply off campus. The sun shone down on him and the rest of the picturesque quad. Damon was in a good mood, seeming to stem from the good weather. He felt powerful from his position on top of the steps, looking down on them. Damon searching with midnight black eyes for a petite red-head. Bonnie. He wanted to convince her to skip the next lecture with him and go for lunch. Damon's next lecture was only on art in the renaissance, he was alive for that for godsake! Even

Inspired a few paintings…Damon was sure he could convince bonnie to come with him.

When he finally found her saw her with a blond-haired boy, who Damon could tell, even if he couldn't read his mind, was flirting with bonnie. Bonnie to her credit, was moving away from him, politely trying to escape the awkward situation an embarrassed smile on her face. This made Damon feel slightly better about it, though he still felt small bubble of rage rise within him at the sight. It was that dean person _again._ Hadn't he seen bonnie with him around campus? _Ugh stupid jocks _he thought_._ Damon began to make moves to help bonnie…disengage herself from the snare. As he moved forward he felt a hand on his shoulder that caused him to stop and turn around.

"Damon" called Stefan "I need to talk to you"

"About what little brother?" Damon didn't have the time nor patience to deal with whatever lecture his brother was about to give him. He wanted to get over to help bonnie.

"It's about you and el-" Stefan cut himself off as he noticed his brothers gaze wasn't on him but on bonnie in the crowd of teenagers being chatted up.

"Your over-reacting, you know" Stefan said tentavily, almost sure he knew what his brothers problem was.

"I'm not!" Damon didn't even have to ask what Stefan what he was talking about.

"You have nothing to worry about, bonnie loves you"

"I know! And I love her, it's just… she's mine" Damon still had his eyes on bonnie who was making her way away from dean.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "She's not a piece of property, Damon"

"Yeah, but if she was she would be labelled PROPERTY OF DAMON SALVATORE" Damon replied sarcasm coating his tone.

"You're incredibly possessive sometimes, you know that?" Stefan said, a bemused look on face

Damon had no convincing argument against this assertion so he said nothing. "I don't see you're problem Damon, I mean girls flirt with you all the time"

"Ah, buts that different" Damon countered

"How so?" Stefan wondered how his brother could possibly come to this conclusion.

"Girls have been flirting with me for over four hundred years; boys have only been flirting with bonnie for less than six years. I'm obviously more immune to it.

"You can't honestly think bonnie would cheat on you?" Stefan said in disbelief, thinking of sweet, innocent bonnie McCullough

"No…I still don't like the thought of anyone looking at her like that, but _me" _thethought made him feel ridiculously angry and nauseous at the same time.

"You have to trust her Damon," Stefan advised "she isn't going to even entertain these other boys now that she's with you"

Damon's mouth quirked up into a one-sided smirk "I suppose you're right .thank you, little brother"

The last part was uttered so quietly that Stefan wouldn't have heard it, if it wasn't for his vampire hearing. "You're welcome brother"

"Look I have to go" Damon said, seeing bonnie by her self, waving him over, a big smile on his face. Then without another word he ran towards bonnie, capturing her in a tight hug and kissing her simultaneously

"What was that for?" bonnie laughed

"No reason" he smiled down at her, his arms around her small waist "lets get out of here" and with that they walked off, hand in hand.

_(So what do you all think? was it good or bad? review and let me know! :))_


End file.
